Current accessory latching systems require bolting the accessory to the rack, a process that can require a significant amount of time and effort. Generally this requires taking a plate, such as a steel flat plate, and placing it on the bottom side of an ATV rack, such as a steel tube rack or a composite rack, and then sandwiching the rack with another plate on top of the rack and fastening the two plates together with U-bolts or some other type of fastener. An accessory can then be mounted to the rack above or to the top plate. This system is expensive and the mounting process is very laborious and time consuming. Further, the inaccessibility to the bottom side of the rack plus the amount of time it takes putting the plate on the bottom and running bolts up through the bottom plate made this system undesirable. Other accessory latching systems utilize a receiver style mount in the rack, which receives a pin or the like which is then fastened to the accessory. In this system the receiver style mount must often be cleared of dirt and other materials due to the environment the ATV can be used in before the pin can be inserted. Other accessory latching systems utilize a handle that goes through the rack then the operator reaches under the rack and turns a spring loaded distal end so it is perpendicular to the axis of the hole thus preventing the removal of the handle. The handle is then attached to the accessory. Once again this system requires the operator to perform several steps to mount the accessory.
Attaching accessories or any other item to an ATV needs to be cost effective and simple. These latching systems must also be able to handle the rigor and generally “dirty” environment that an ATV is designed for. The capability to quickly attach and remove an item from the rack will significantly improve the quality and functionality of the accessories.